thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ollie
Awlee is a unlockable character in The Gaming Family All-Whores: Randallist Royal. Ollie is unlocked by calling 15 people a faggot in the online multiplayer. How He Got In The Game As a meme of the family, Ollie was expected to get in TGFAW:RR. He is a charge character (Sam's least favorite fighting character) and is the rival of SammyClassicSonicFan. Character Background Plays Fifa and is a football addict. He s a faggot with no life, and likes to go in other peoples rooms naked, He has been put under the suspecions of being homosexual or bi-sexual, after traumatizing his brother and several of his other fellow “friends”. He is good friends with a nigga and they like chicken. PS he is not to be confused with Tyrone, Raymond, Plankton or Michael Jordan. He smokes pizza. He became a meme by traumatizing the entire family to no end. With the exception of Stelios, everyone hates him and is infamous for being not only a faggot, but a gay, naked pansy ass piece of shit. Despite that, he is often hilarious, especially when we suddenly hear a surprisingly feminine/babby-like screech coming from Sam's mic. Role in the story He has become lost after playing way too much Fifa. He encounters SammyClassicSonicFan and states how his penis is too smole. SammyClassicSonicFan replies by trying to say WHAT THE FUCK, but is stopped mid sentence and realises he is not allowed to swear. So instead, he says “WHAT THE FRICK”. Ollie gets pissed and turns on his ipod, and starts playing shitty asss dubstep music, and says “I WANNA GET NAKED AND KICK YOUR ASS, THOUGH I'M TOO SEXY FOR THAT” SammyClassicSonicFan once again replies “WHAT THE FRICK”, and then says STOP HATING ON SONIC, HE IS FANTASTIC, and the battle starts Ollie and SammyClassicSonicFan are rivals because they are both considered to be very big faggots. They are also very infamous for their taste in gaming (Ollie's taste in Fifa and SCSF's taste in classic Sanic) They are also very young, immature and just overall annoying little shits. They fight because SCSF gets pissed over the fact his penis is too smole. Moveset Moveset by Sam and Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Ollie performs a light slap with his right hand followed by his left hand. This is then succeeded with a flurry of 10 bitch fight slaps. The first slap deals 4%, followed by 5%, then the flurry hits deal 1% each. Total damage is 19% if all hits connect. Side Tilt - Ollie inflates the stomach of his sumo suit, causing a damaging bulge to appear. A very fast attack. 8%. Up Tilt - Ollie performs a small upwards jump and headbutts above him. 7%. Down Tilt - Ollie inflates the back and stomach of his sumo suit, capable of hitting on both sides. 8%. Dash Attack - Ollie tucks and performs a somersault forwards. 7%. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Ollie charges up the power of his sumo suit in his right arm. He then uses the power and slaps the target with a considerable amount of force. Noticeable startup lag. 20%. Up Smash - Ollie charges up the power of his sumo suit in his arms. He then release the power and throws both of his fists upwards with considerable force. Horrible startup lag, but extremely powerful. 24%. Down Smash - Ollie charges up the power of his sumo suit in his body. After this, he performs a small leap followed by a heavy fall to the ground releasing the charged up power causing 2 shockwaves: The main shockwave deals 18%, followed by a smaller one, only dealing 6%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Ollie holds his limbs out and then performs a midair cartwheel, hitting 4 times. All hits deal 4%. 16% if all hits connect. Forward Aerial - Ollie takes out his wired XBAX controller and then swings it in an upwards arc starting behind him. Has great reach, but is somewhat long in duration. 11%. Back Aerial - Ollie performs a quick dropkick behind himself. 12%. Up Aerial - Ollie performs a quick hook to the area above him. 10%. Down Aerial - Ollie stomps downwards after winding up briefly. A very strong meteor smash. 16%. Grab Attacks Grab - Ollie leans forward and grabs with both hands. Pummel - Ollie slams his face into the opponent. A slow pummel. 3%. Forward Throw - Ollie spins the opponent around and then hurls them forward. 10%. Back Throw - Ollie holds the opponent forward, then swings them around and hurls them backwards like a battering ram. 11%. Up Throw - Ollie throws the enemy up, then jumps and headbutts them. 9%. Down Throw - Ollie sets the enemy down, then jumps up and body slams them. 14%. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Ollie performs a split kick, then stands up. 8%. Ledge Attack - Ollie climbs up the ledge, then falls forward in a body slam attack. 14%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Sumo Charge - Ollie concentrates and charges all the energy of his sumo suit into power for his next attack, causing it to pulse with a golden glow. The charge takes two seconds, and he has light armor for the duration of the charge. Completing this charge will cause his next attack to deal twice as much damage and knockback. However, the charge cannot be stacked, and the player must wait a minute before the next charge. When charging, the player can press the special button again to release the built up energy, causing a small explosion of sumo power around Ollie. This explosion will deal 20%, but has the same setback (Unable to charge again for a minute) as regularly charging the attack. Side Special - The XBAX Swing - Ollie pulls out his wired XBAX controller and holds it by the plug end. He then begins to spin, letting the XBAX remote swing with him acting like a whip of sorts. He can move slightly while spinning. The duration of this attack relies on how many times the special button is pressed. He spins around 13 times total, the first 3 spins dealing 3% damage, the 4th to 12th dealing 4%, and the final dealing 7%. This attack can deal 52% damage total if all 13 attacks connect. The first 12 hits deal very small knockback that will likely only make opponents flinch, but the final 13th hit will deal considerable horizontal knockback. It is difficult to land all hits because of the time between each hit. If an opponent is hit, the XBAX controller flashes green. Up Special - Inflate - Ollie uses the power of his sumo suit to inflate it, growing wider in size, helping him float up. He then floats up in whatever direction the player desires, holding up, up-left and up-right. This move will deal 5% damage if targets are hit by the inflation at the beginning of the move. If Ollie is hit by an attack that deals more than 20%, his sumo suit will ‘pop’, and he will return to normal size and be forced into helpless mode. Down Special - Rage of the Sumo - Ollie proceeds to stomp on the ground rapidly in rage at Fifa, causing small shock waves. The duration of this attack relies on how many times down special is pressed. He can stomp up to 14 times, with each hit dealing 4% damage, but causing no flinching, except for the last stomp which deals a small amount of knockback. Total damage for this attack is 56%. Final Smash - The Fifa Harem King - Ollie blows on a whistle and a team of 15 shitty American football players storm onto the battlefield, then pick enemies all up. The first one punts them upwards, dealing 57%. Then the second one jumps up and spikes them downwards with his fist, causing them to bounce off of the ground, dealing 34% and then 22%. The third one jumps up and performs a flipping kick to knock them upwards yet again, dealing 42%. The fourth and fifth team up, leaping up and uppercutting them simultaneously, dealing 66%. The sixth leaps up and headbutts them, dealing 26%, and then the seventh, eighth, and ninth all run in and throw footballs at them, knocking them up even further and dealing 98%. Then the tenth runs up, jumps and dropkicks them forward, causing them to go flying down the football field, dealing 25%. Then, the eleventh runs up and performs a double hammerfist on opponents, causing them to bounce off the ground, hitting twice for 15% and then 33%. Then the twelfth and thirteenth, lying in wait on the ground, simultaneously punt the opponents up into the air, dealing 68%, and the fourteenth and fifteenth leap up and punch the enemies back down to the earth, dealing 58%. They are launched directly Ollie, who charges up his arm as the enemies fly towards him, ultimately delivering an enormously powerful bitch slap while yelling "OH YES YOU FUCKING BEAST," dealing 156% and instantly KOing. 700% total. Animations Stage Entrance - Ollie is shown sitting on a chair with his XBAX remote and a TV. He then throws the remote at the TV, smashing it and launching it off screen. Throwing the chair away as well, he stands up, ready to fight. Up Taunt - Ollie puts on his batman headphones and listens to random dubstep. He bops his head to the beat. Left Taunt - Ollie clasps his hands together in front of his mouth, proceeding to shout “YOUR PENIS IS TOO SMOLE!” Right Taunt - Ollie sticks his middle finger up, looking at the screen, and then yells "YOLOSWEG IT, FEGET!" Down Taunt - Ollie sits down and grabs his XBAX remote and says “OH MY GOD NEYMAR YOU’RE SO SHIT!” He then puts the XBAX remote back in his sumo suit. Idle 1 - Ollie takes out a piece of pizza and crams it down his mouth. Idle 2 - Ollie looks down and pokes his sumo suit's stomach. Palette Swaps Default - His default outfit is Ollie in his sumo suit. His sumo suit is skin coloured with a black lines showing where his man boobs would be and a black belt. He is also wearing black socks and a traditional sumo hat. Red - His sumo suit remains relatively unchanged, apart from his belt, hat and socks which become red. Blue - His sumo suit remains relatively unchanged, apart from his belt, hat and socks which become blue. Green - His sumo suit remains relatively unchanged, apart from his belt, hat and socks which become green. Other 1 - His sumo suit remains relatively unchanged, apart from his belt, hat and socks which become white. Other 2 - The sumo suitchanges its colour to black, and the belt, hat and socks become red. This will show Ollie’s evil side lel Unlockable - Papa Smurf - His sumo suit is changed for his Papa Smurf costume. This costume is a sky blue top with red baggy trousers. He also comes with a Papa Smurf mask. Other Character Theme: Random Shitty Dubstep Music (Re-dubbed by James) Trivia: *His 3 favorite pokemon are Sonic, Bowser and The Hulk *He has seen various types of porn, including regular, hentai, granny, midget and gay (Not sure about the gay, but it's most likely.) Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Memes Category:Policy Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Enemies of the Family Category:Targets